


Riso e capperi

by RememberTheRain



Series: Tutti al mare! [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: gli amis vanno al mare ed R ha il mal di pancia, linciatemi, non sono degna
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberTheRain/pseuds/RememberTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli Amis condividono una bella scodella di riso freddo al mare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riso e capperi

Dopo l'animato dibattito sul modo più corretto di chiamare l'insalata di riso - alla fine accettata come riso freddo dalla maggioranza dei presenti solo per far tacere Enjorlas, il quale aveva tirato avanti la conversazione per ben 45 minuti coinvolgendo tre degli ombrelloni circostanti ed addirittura un bagnino, dibattendosi sul fatto che chiamare il riso "insalata di riso" quando di insalata non ce n'era traccia era come privarlo della sua indipendeza - gli Amis sedevano finalmente, se Dio vuole, in silenzio; piattini usa e getta in grembo (tranne Enjorlas, a lui non piaceva sprecare plastica e si era portato il proprio piatto da casa).  
Sparpagliati sui lettini e sugli asciugamani posizionati tra i due ombrelloni che avevano prenotato, si scambiavano würstel e pomodori come una pipa della pace - pace che però fu interrotta dal sonoro gorgogliare dello stomaco di Erre, che, sbiancato, si portò un braccio allo stomaco sudando palesemente freddo.  
"Grantaire, ti senti bene?" domandò Courfeyrac.  
"Sì, devo solo andare in bagno" - ma un'altra fitta lo fece ripiegare su se stesso, seguita da una colorata esclamazione su _quanto cazzo avesse bisogno di cagare in quel momento._  
Enorlas, affatto interessato ad aggiornarsi sui movimenti intestinali di Erre, soprattutto mentre mangiava il suo sacrosanto riso freddo (e non insalata di riso), provò l'irrefrenabile desiderio di cavargli un occhio con una delle forchette di plastica.  
"Minchia Grantaire, va in bagnu e basta! Io e gli altri staremmo anche mangiando!"  
"No, non hai capito: non posso"  
"Cosa vorrebbe dire che non puoi!?"  
"Che se mi siedo su uno di quei cessi mi viene l'epatite e muoio" - sputò fuori Erre, seriamente preoccupato - "E non c'è neanche la carta igienica-- merda!"  
L'ennesimo strizzotto lo aveva questa volta costretto ad incrociare le gambe e, se non fosse che sembrava sull'orlo di piangere, Enjorlas lo avrebbe seriamente preso a pugni.  
Per fortuna del moro, Cosette, spaventata dai versi dell'amico perché _oh mio Dio questo ora questo se la fa addosso_ , tirò fuori prontamente una pochette dallo zaino, da cui prese un pacchetto di fazzoletti che lanciò al ragazzo.  
"SANTA!" esclamò lui, e se non le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte per ringraziarla fu solo perché 1) stava per farsela addosso e 2) Marius aveva preso uno dei capperi (aggiunta di Grantaire che nessuno aveva gradito) dal portacenere dell'ombrellone e, usando un elastico per capelli di Eponine come fionda, puntava ai suoi occhi, pronto a cecarlo se solo si fosse avvicinato.  
Scattò dunque verso i bagni più veloce di Achille, mentre gli Amis riprendevano finalmente, in tutta calma, il loro pranzo.  
  
"CAZZO, HO SCORDATO IL CHIP DEL CESSO!"  
  
...come non detto.  


End file.
